future and present
by earthmaker
Summary: As loki stands trial in Asgard six children appear from the future having been sent back in tim to escape the chaos that has followed them from their parents past. How does everyone react when they discover these kids parents are LOKI AND DARCY LEWIS! And how does everyone respond to not 1 but now 7 tricksters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"IT"S MY BIRTHRIGHT RIGHT!" Loki yelled at his father

"YOUR BIRTHRIGHT WAS TO DIE! As a child" Odin yelled to Loki's silent form

Even from a distance he could feel the anger radientaning off of his youngest son.

"It is because of Frigga you are not sentenced to death, and you will never see her again. You will remain the rest of your days in the dungeon."

With a nod to the guards, they began to pull away a shocked face Loki. Odin wanted desperately to help his son, but the good of Asgard came first, his son had to be punished. As Loki began to turn away from his father and allow the guards to take him away a scream filled the great halls. One by one figures appeared in the hall.

Frigga

Thor

Jane

Darcy

Steve

Bruce

Tony

Natashia

Pepper

Clint

Fury

Erik

"THOR! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I do not know father but I intend to find out"

"Loki-"Frigga began

"It is not I no matter what you think mother"

All of a sudden the Great Hall was covered in Ice, covering every inch and floor.

"What in the-"

Several screams entwined filled the room, bouncing off the walls until finally a blinding light made everyone turn away. Once the heat of the light and the chill of the frost disappeared in its place were six children laying motionless on the ground. For a moment there was nothing but silence as everyone watched the children's skin change, from a dark blue with interact swirls to pale flesh.

"Guards! Take these children to the healing rooms now!" Frigga's voice commanded

The children were taken away as still no one voiced what was on everyone's mind.

"Who are these children?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Loki was sent to the dungeons as everyone was given a room to stay in, Frigga could be seen pacing the gardens as she fingered the bottom of her braid.

"My dear what troubles you?" Odin asked walking toward her

"Their flesh it…"

"I know" he interjected

Nodding to her husband Frigga quickly walked to the room across the gardens to enter the room she had taught Loki magic. Sitting down on a simple wooden stool she took a deep breath and sat back as she proceeds to empty her mind. In an ancient tongue that only the eldest gods have learned. As if a veil had been lifted off her mind she saw everything…and was filled with joy and worry and love for these children.

"My grandchildren" she thought with fondness

Now she could see the resemblance and was so proud of her son and felt forever in debt to this Darcy Lewis who had courage to love her son and to accept him in every way possible. She decided that once the children awakened she would share the news, they all the right, they were all one big happy family in the future after all.

For two days the children did not awaken and when they did, they frightened the Healers to no extent. Soon everyone was gathered at the great hall. Once they entered gasps from everyone filled the room.

"What in the hell!" Fury yelled

Everyone saw it, the ink black hair, the glowing eyes from green to blue and teal, the pointed features and the ever present smirk on their lips. Standing Frigga rushed over

"Grandma!" the youngest girl cried holding out her arms to her grandmother as Frigga hugged and kissed the girl.

"Grandma!" Tony said

Ignoring the comment she continued to hug the three boys and three girls.

"Mother" Thor began "explain"

"Hold your tongue" Loki hissed, he hated whenever anyone spoke harshly to his mother

"Children can you do something for me?"

"Course" they all chimed

Smiling she had the kids make a circle with her in the center, everyone in the room was sitting cross-legged even the guards.

"Breath and clear your minds, I will handle the rest" the Queen spoke

Nodding their heads the kids joined hands and immedently their skin turned blue and their eyes blood red. Just as Frigga experienced everyone felt the veil lift from their minds as they saw everything as if they were in a movie. Everything rushed by them and yet in the end they understood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It happened quickly, memories rushed by and stilled in several places

Loki being kept in the dungeons

Thor arguing with his father

Thor allowing Loki escape since each day from sunrise to sunset Loki was beaten

Loki staying with Jane and Darcy

Darcy becoming his friend

Becoming lovers

Helping the Avengers when they were attacked by Thantos

Loki saving Darcy when she was thrown out of a plane

To keep Darcy safe Loki erased their time together from her mind

Going back to Asgard to face punishment

Odin seeing his son's change but going along in order to fulfill his sons' wishes

Over time Darcy remembering Loki

Tasing Thor and demanding to go to Asgard

In fear Thor takes her straight to the Dungeon as she demands

Slapping Loki and tasing him twice for good measure

Getting married

Becoming immortal

Having their first child a boy

Loki becoming king of Jounto

Jounto becoming a great and equal kingdom to Asgard

Having six children that fill Loki's and Darcy's hearts and the ever present laughs, tricks, and the practice of magic filling the palace

Chaos befalling upon the new kingdom

Loki making doubles of himself to get his kids to safety

Using too much magic at once Loki fell on his knees when Darcy appears in blue skin and red eyes

Creating a snow storm to last long enough for the parents to wish the kids well and hug them one last time before sending them away

Loki's voice drifting off saying "Know your mother and I love you!"

Suddenly thrown back into the present everyone took a deep breath as their mind sets were settled back into one place

"Great" Tonys' voice broke the silence "Now there's seven of you"

All six looked at him and gave him the same smirk that someone else in the room is known for

"Oh boy" Steve breathed out

As a stunned Loki and Darcy tired to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Sooo Thor" Clint started "How does it feel being an uncle of six"

Ever since yesterday afternoon, no one has really spoken about the situation many were still in a state of shock, except for Odin and Frigga. They dotted on their grand children, it was odd seeing a smile on Odin's face but not unpleasant. The children on the other hand caused quite a bit of mischief. They all had much power, the eldest prince Han could do half of what his father can do so far and the younger children were fast approaching the same level. Odin had to call the children in many times for them scaring the poor maids and sending the guards on ghost chases since all the kids had the ability to make doubles of themselves. Odin hopped these children wouldn't send him into another Odin Sleep or perhaps even an early grave with all the monitoring that had to be done. Frigga on the other hand enjoyed all of it though scolded the children when she herself caught them which was not as often as you would think, sneaky little kids. Their knowledge was vast due to their mother and father.

-Children p.o.v-

"Now you've done it!" Han yelled at Seth the middle son

"No you did!" Seth yelled back

"Uh guys" Hector the youngest of the boys said

Turning to look they saw several guards running towards them with determined looks on their faces

"You think they would understand the fact that they can not catch us" Astrid said the youngest of the three girls, she is also the one who looks more like Darcy than any of them just like Han looks more like Loki than his two brothers.

"Guess we'll have to prove it again" Celo the middle daughter said with her older sister Rebecca next to her

Smiling at each other they vanished into thin air and split off into different directions. In the end one of the glomming towers of Asgard had blown up

"Dad's goanna kill us when he finds out"

They all nodded in agreement

"Not before I do"

Turning around they faced a very angry red faced Odin

"Well shucks" Rebecca said

"This is the last straw!" Odin yelled slamming his staff to the ground

Everyone was present in the throne room

"Odin-"Frigga began but Odin silenced her with a look

"It was fun and games at first yes, you are children after having two of my own I would expect as much as when they themselves were children. Blowing up a tower was not one of them!"

"My calculations were way off" Celo said

"You think" Hector retorted

"Hey!"

"SILENCE!"

With a long heavy sigh Odin spoke again

"You six will be given to your parents and stay with them on Midgard"

"Hold on just a minute" Fury yelled

"Fine" Loki said

"Okay" Darcy said

Everyone took this moment to notice how close those two were standing next to each other…Frigga folded her lips toghtere to hide her smile

"Very well then" Odin finished

Later that day Odin, Frigga, the warriors three, Sif, Heimdall, and even some maids came and wished the children farewell.

"Come on fellas" Darcy smiled at the kids as they all gathered around their parents and the Averages

Nodding a farewell and one last smile Heimdall opened the new Bifrost and allowed the stars to make a passage way for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

On Earth the children ran around, eing the children of the God of Mischief the name goes. Of course they run around pranking everyone in sight not only that they were raised to also use and accept their other form just like their father had to but unlike Loki they knew of their other form. So on hot summer days they made it their goal to create liitle snow fields and drive their aunts and uncles insane. …

Guys I'm actually running out of juice for this. Any suggestions or should I just start over? Need a tad bit help here. Thanks guys 3

P.S : I'll also be getting back to my other stories I know some of you have been asking about, make sure to check them out


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I have decdied that I do like this story but I am redoing it just a bit. Can you plz just imagine everything except the first chapter did not happen. Okay here we go hope you enjoy :D

Chapter 1:

"IT'S MY BIRTHRIGHT!" Loki yelled at his father

"YOUR BIRTHRIGHT WAS TO DIE! As a child" he added in a calmer voice

Even from a distance he can feel the anger and the hurt radinating from his son's form. It hurt him to see his son like this, but it was what he had to do for the good o the kingdom.

"It is because of Frigga that you shall live, and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon."

With a nod of his head the guards began to lead their prince away from the king. When suddenly a crack of thunder filled the air several times leaving Thor, Jane, Darcy, Fury, Tony, Steve, Natasah, Clint, Bruce, Erik, Pepper, and Olson.

"Thor! What is the meaning of this!"

"I do not know father but I do intend to find out"

"Loki…" Frigga began coming back into the throne room

"It is not I mother"

Suddenly a woman in a black cloak that covered her from head to toe appeared in the middle of the room as frost began to cover the floors ad walls of the room. Collasping to the ground her wooden staff was throne to the side and as she fell her hood fell back to revel blue flesh…

"Frost Giant!" Sif yelled

The woman began to cough as she tried to speak till finally she was able to say two words:

"The children…"

"What?" Jane began

Suddenly a harsh wind filled the room, once again the woman spoke:

"You will see, you will know, and you will love"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 2:

When everyone in the Thorne room woke up they were all in shock that in the near future they would all find love and happiness.

Loki and Darcy will find and love each other and rule over Jounte with six children filling their lives

Steve and Natasha will find love, get married and have a daughter

Thor and Jane will rule Asgard with a son and daughter

Bruce will find love and have a son

Clint will find love, but lose it but not his two sons

Tony and Pepper will live, love, and have a son

Everyone will soon be happy and have more then they could ever ask for, they were all one big weird family, but that didn't bother them they all loved each other. Loki's family and their blue skin, Bruce's green skin along with his son, and whatever else made the family stick out besides their tendicences for combat and guns. As everyone once again got there bearings on where they were Frigga allowed herself to let go of a few happy tears.

"Wait just a damn minute" Fury said " Where are these kids anyway?"

"By the All Father!" Volsterg yelled

Looking out into the gardens all the furute children were there laying on a thick layer of snow. Loki's three girls and three boys, Tony's son, Steve's son and daughter, Bruce's son, Clint's two sons and Thor's son and daughter. With a yell Odin ordered guards to take the children to the healing rooms. A rush of movement filled the palace as people ran a mock trying to get their orders done.

Just as a guard was about to lift Loki's eldest son, the boy awoke and immdently began to fight back as his skin turned blue and his eyes red.

"Thor" Loki spoke holding out his chained hands to his brother

After a moment of hesitant Thor broke the chains, loki dissapered appear next to his son.

"Father! But-" Loki and his son made eye contact green eyes meeting blue. He looked and spoke like his father but had his mother's eyes…

The boys brows furrowed in concentrine as he tried to put two and two togthere. The boy's body began to sway as he passed out against his father. Loki and the other Avengers helped take the kids in, they were their children after all


	8. Chapter 8

HI guys it's me again! It's been forever i know. But I have posted up some new stories if you wanna check them out. I don't know if i am going to continue this story. If you guys really want I would like some reviews to get my juices following. Also I am curiose on doing a story with someone. If so review or message me. enjoy lovelies :*


End file.
